


至憾

by JHelium



Series: 情热之魂 [3]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 酒精害人。
Relationships: Hawkwood (Dark Souls)/Ashen One, Hawkwood (Dark Souls)/Original Female Character, Hawkwood (Dark Souls)/Reader
Series: 情热之魂 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	至憾

**Author's Note:**

> All灰烬前提下的灰心哥PWP。  
> 前篇：掠食者（李奥纳德）坦白从宽（欧贝克）

霍克伍德至死都认定，那天他是因为和灰烬双双喝醉才跟她滚到了一起，绝不是出于什么对不死人而言完全多余的感情，譬如喜欢，爱，等等等等。要怪就怪李奥纳德和欧贝克都不在，灰烬抓不到人一起喝酒，才找上了他。出于某个显而易见的原因，在灰烬前去寻找薪王时，这两个都和她有某种关联的男人起了一点小小的冲突。他们亲切而慷慨地用魔法招待彼此，轰烂了一大片地面，防火女无动于衷地坐在一边，任由石块飞溅。在发现分不出输赢后，他俩倒是很默契地同时消失了，大概短时间内都不想看到对方的脸。

霍克伍德完全不关心祭祀场里的风流韵事，真的。他只希望这些家伙讲点公德，要打出去打，不要搅乱他在消沉中自厌自弃的进程。而灰烬显然不讲公德。她趴在他腿间，酒精让她解开他裤带的手指变得软弱无力，她笨拙地摆弄了半天，才在霍克伍德的耐性彻底耗尽之前把他已经抬头的性器从布料和皮革中掏出来。

灰烬傻傻地看着那玩意儿，像不认识它是什么似的缓慢地眨了眨眼，然后开始解自己的胸衣束带。霍克伍德没法不去盯着那两片散开的布料，两团失去束缚的柔软从那里掉出来，丰腴圆润。灰烬的身材该死的好，可这根本没必要。活尸、鸦人和吸魂鬼才不在乎你是不是前凸后翘，不管你有葛温艾薇雅式的胸部还是干瘪的游魂，它们都会毫不犹豫地扑上来，一视同仁。

并不知道他在腹诽什么的灰烬将自己的乳房捧在手里，凑上前去，把霍克伍德的性器夹进中间。她托着自己的胸脯，让它包裹着根茎上下套弄，同时低下头，张嘴把顶端含了进去。灰烬的舌尖在小孔和浅沟中打转，她眯着眼睛，吸舔得津津有味，像嗜甜的孩子得到了世界上最美味的糖果。津液和前液顺着她不断张合的嘴唇和下巴流下，滴在她颤动的丰盈胸乳上，又流进摩擦着性器的乳沟里去。

操。你从哪里学来这些下流的把戏。霍克伍德低声骂了一句，搭在她后脑上的手收紧五指，揪住她的头发，逼她吞得更深，按他想要的节奏吞吐。灰烬没有反抗，也没有应答，任劳任怨地给他做深喉。她被霍克伍德戳得呛咳起来，拧起眉头，露出痛苦的表情。他半点也没心软，甚至抬起脚，用靴尖折磨似地顶了顶她的腿心。那儿肯定早就湿透了，经过李奥纳德和欧贝克的轮番调教，灰烬的身体显然形成了不少新的坏习惯。她呜咽着，仍然可怜巴巴地含着他的性器，像只挨了主人打的小猫一样仰面看着他。

这是你自找的，你得自己承担后果。霍克伍德气急败坏地训斥她，空气里满是浓烈的酒精和体液的淫靡味道。是你自己要做个舔我的老二的酒鬼，还自作主张把我扯进了你和那些家伙的破事里去。他没和灰烬打招呼就射了出来，她轻轻地啊了一声，急忙伸出舌头去接，那副饿急了的样子几乎看得霍克伍德又硬了起来。

被精液溅了一身一脸的灰烬看上去该死的淫荡又诱人。她跪在他脚尖前，喘着气，眼神迷乱，胸脯上全是星星点点的白液，连睫毛上都挂着白浊。灰烬舔了一圈嘴唇上的精液，餍足地咽了下去。这样的她足以满足任何一个男人的征服欲和虚荣心。他忍不住伸手抬起她的下巴，而她驯服地蹭了蹭他的手心，冲他傻乎乎地笑。

见鬼，她就是个恶魔，把我变得和那两个蠢货一样蠢。霍克伍德这样想着，咬牙切齿。

好了，现在轮到我啦。灰烬站起来，抹了抹嘴角，跨坐在他身上。她拽下裤子，分开腿心的肉瓣，那块地方果然如他所想那样泛着黏腻的水光。她实在醉得厉害，坐了几次才成功坐到他重新变硬的性器上去，被快感刺激得不断扭腰。灰烬的衣服松松地垮在身上，欧贝克在她的身体上留下的痕迹已经慢慢地变成了青紫色，扎痛了霍克伍德的眼睛。他怀着报复心理，狠狠地在她胸脯上咬了一口。

灰烬叫出声来，分不清是为了痛楚还是欢愉。她抬起臀部，支着自己的身体起起落落，在他的性器上操起了自己。霍克伍德抓住她的手臂，反剪到她背后。你就这么喜欢被男人操？

你在说什么呀。灰烬深处的穴肉热情地缠紧他，她笑得天真又无辜。 **现在是我在操你啊** 。

酒醒之后，霍克伍德不断地，不断地回想起这场荒谬的狂欢。甚至当全副武装的灰烬站在他面前，站在他昔日队友的尸体之间，这段记忆仍然如此清晰，仿佛昨日她还赖在他怀里，用脸颊撒娇似地蹭他下巴上的胡茬。她说开心点儿啊，我的朋友，难道我给你的这一切还不够让你振作起来吗？这个世界还需要我们，别在这里倒下。

别在这里倒下。但今天注定只能有一个人站着离开。

……要恨我也行，把龙的力量交出来。霍克伍德举起了剑。灰烬的脸隐藏在骑士头盔之后，他无从猜测她的表情，她的心情。

我不恨你。她的声音带着回音的嗡鸣，和过去一样温柔。即便她剑已出鞘，剑锋扬起，直指霍克伍德的心脏。

这是他们第一次，也是最后一次交手。他几乎是欣慰地发现，灰烬和他一样，都是优秀的战士，甚至更致命。这样也好，她比我更像龙。怀着这样的想法，在灰烬给他最后一击时，他放弃了挣扎，颓唐地跪倒下来。

灰烬顺着剑刃俯下身。她的剑插得很深，没入他的胸腹，剑尖从他背后刺出。她用另一只手托住他逐渐下滑的身体，搂进怀里，让从他的伤口中汩汩流出的血染红自己的胸甲。剑还插在那儿，她抱着这个行将消逝的男人，他们一动不动，仿佛一对最深情的情人。

我不恨你。灰烬哀伤地重复，而霍克伍德觉得她声音里的悲哀都显得虚浮。一个为使命献出一切的不死人，她真的懂得爱或恨或悲伤这些事吗？她握住霍克伍德无力地垂在一边的手，扣紧他的手指。她到底没有摘下头盔。 **我只是很遗憾，非常遗憾。**

 **我们是不死的，我们会再见。** 在他彻底化为尘土之前，他听见灰烬这样说。 **在那之前，请不要忘了我。**


End file.
